


A Loki Novel Part I: Count the Realms

by Goddess_of_Loki



Series: A Loki Novel [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Age of Ultron, Asgard, Avengers - Freeform, Brothers, Drama, Endgame, F/M, Fantasy, Loki - Freeform, Loki / OC - Freeform, Loki X OC - Freeform, Marvel - Freeform, Romance, Spiritual, Thor - Freeform, Thor the Dark World - Freeform, tom hiddleston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess_of_Loki/pseuds/Goddess_of_Loki
Summary: After finally some peace between Thor & Loki is restored, life again throws them obstacles, literally. Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth accidentally got sent to Asgard by a portal, together with a woman who catches Loki's attention.  Her name is Bonnie. The terms 'actors', 'marvel' & 'movies' Chris and Tom are bringing causes confusion for the two brothers, however they are happy to delay them from finishing Ragnarok.Because Thor's trust in Loki isn't completely restored yet, he tries to keep his guests as far away from him. He especially doesn't want him near Bonnie, because she's the one who somehow opened the portals in the first place. Her vulnerability is written all over her, from what Thor is afraid of Loki is planning to use for his own gain. But when Loki gets himself into a problematic situation, Odin (who's still missing after Loki banished him away) is needed to clean up the mess. Thor calls up on (with struggle from Loki) Tony Stark  for help the search.(Timeline after Age of Ultron)





	1. Characters/Small Introduction

**A Loki Novel Part 1: Count the Realms  
  
**

_"Most glorious God in shining armour" _by Loki

_"Lightning McThor and his supposedly dead brother's troubles" _ by Tony Stark

_"Guys, keep it to the original title or I'm out!" _by a long-haired Thor

**Most characters:**

**Introduction:**

_Finally! The woman had finished writing her story. Finished the story she couldn't wait to start sharing with the rest of the world. All the words.. Satisfying and like she had just won the prize of her life, she lifted her arms in the air. Her hands were tired but she was content. According to her digital clock it was 2:17 in the night. Obviously, she thought because this number was following her for years now. All she was thinking of now was getting some sleep. It was late and truly, she had a lot to do tomorrow._

Do you remember the stories about a little bird whispering in your ear, all you need to do is believe? What's the distant between your home and Asgard? No plane is able to reach, because how can you reach a land that stopped existing a long time ago? Think of me being the little bird, sharing all you need more is a little faith.

Notes:

\- The story (both Part I & II) is a rollercoaster of my ideas and creativity based on the whole Avengers/Thor timeline. Part of my inspiration also comes from my own dreams (& nightmares..) I do enjoy letting my imagination go free on describing the dreams/nightmares (Italic, person's perspective) my characters have during their sleep. Name it, in dreams everything is possible.

-There are a few differences in the story line compared to the films.)

  
<strike>**This story is going to have a spin-off. That will be the **Lion King/Loki, Thor **Crossover. _(In the context of Endgame's alternative timelines.., don't ask.. my fantasy is big ;) ) _To avoid giving spoilers for this story, the crossover will start publishing when this one is a little further.._ **_</strike>


	2. The Dark World vs. The Real World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This chapter is named after my favourite Thor movie: Thor the Dark World.
> 
> -Since I've written this story quite a while ago, I'll edit/improve the chapters before posting. That's why they aren't been posted all at once. (Just like in Scar's Reign, I sometimes use the italic font to reveal a character's thought.)

Bonnie was the kind of person who, by people that didn't really knew her, got described as a plain young woman. And at this point of her life, also she herself couldn't yet see how extraordinary she was. Since this story just started there isn't much to tell about her yet, except for the fact that she kept falling for the wrong men. One of these men, the most recent one goes by the name of Owen. At first look he's to be described as a very good looking fellow. With his curly brownish long hair Owen surely had the women for the pick. That in combination with his facial hair and his deep brown eyes did the trick for Bonnie. Nevertheless, Bonnie herself looked quite good too. With her creamy white skin and her natural looking red hair she had a mysterious look that attracted men. At her most vulnerable time and after she had lost touch with her family, she had plunged herself into this relation with Owen. And for a while it went well, until bit by bit Bonnie started to see Owen's true self. He turned out to be rather claiming and definitely a bossy type of guy, a side he truly intended in using against her. Bonnie then realized Owen wasn't the right partner for her and ended the relationship, or at least that she tried.

'Why can't you accept that I don't want anything to do with you any longer? You are no longer part of my life.' Bonnie took a deep breath, hoping Owen would finally start leaving her alone.

'So that you can return to that fantasy world of yours? With your paranormal stuff?' Owen responded. He had followed her on the streets as she went out for a walk. Of course he knew the paths she took. He knew what park she liked to go to for clearing her head.

'The further away from you, the better.'

Then it suddenly appeared right in front of her. An round appearance that only could be explained as a portal, the kind of thing you would think you'd only cross in Bonnie's favourite film genre: fantasy. This particular portal had a dark unusual look. Despite of that it didn't looked inviting at all, Bonnie instinctively knew she needed to step into this strange round thing. She didn't care if whether it just came out of the blue or from her inner wish of being miles away from Owen. It was a wish she had spoken out loud very clearly many times. It didn't matter. Her wish was granted. The universe had answered, dropped the answer right in front of her. Bonnie glanced a look backwards, Owen looked like he had just seen a ghost. Then Bonnie looked up. The sky was looking bright, clouds had moved sideways like if a brand new path was created. 'Thank you,' Bonnie softly said. Her new and perhaps final destination was unknown, but it was a risk Bonnie definitely dared to take.

\--

Thor learned that for inexplicably reasons a portal was opened, somewhere in two places of a world he didn't even knew it existed. The place was called earth, but it wasn't the same earth as Thor knew. The place Thor called earth or Midgard before, turned out not to be the real one. _Another earth? How's that possible?,_ Thor thought to himself. It was all unclear to him, however the prove literally stood next to him. Two young men were standing next to Thor. At first sight, Thor had psychically speaking, almost rubbed his eyes out. Thor had found himself in the presence of his own and Loki's look-alike. His first logic thought was that the mortals made a movie about the happenings in New York and were very lucky in finding these two men who looked exactly like him and his brother. But the thing about the second earth made his head spin.

Thor picked them up together with a unknown red haired young lady and another man in Niflheim, where the portal had originally brought them. And since that wasn't a safe place to stay for mortals, Thor postponed his other plans and brought them to Asgard. After they had been able in catching their breaths back again a little, the lookalikes had introduced themselves as Chris Hemsworth & Tom Hiddleston and said they both were actors in the Marvel films. 'What's a Marvel film?' While the actors had showed to be highly impressed, Thor had gotten confused. And that's putting it mildly, because actually he didn't understand a thing about what they were talking about. To Thor it had sounded like some kind of secret language. Then they started to name titles like _The Dark World _and something Thor did recognize: _The Avengers_.

'How did this happen?' Tom had his mouth wide open as his hand touched his chin, then he exchanged glances with Chris.

'Don't ask me how but I think we've sucked ourselves in our movies.' Chris shrug while he enthusiastically explored the place. They both wondered what kind of miracle way combined fantasy with reality.

'I can't believe it. Somewhere later than _The Dark World_ or _Age of Ultron_?' Tom added.

Before the portal came, they had just finished a heavy recording day. This portal wasn't opened by one of the actors. On the other side of the world, the first portal somehow was opened by the red haired lady named Bonnie. She couldn't tell Thor how it happened, the only thing she could tell was that right before it happened her ex bothered her. He had been stalking her ever since they broke up. Thor wondered how a mortal was capable of opening a portal, especially one like this. Had she been a Goddess in her previous life? Or was she a distant relative? Impossible, Thor thought if that was the case, he had known. Now the next question came: Where was she? Both she and the other man both were nowhere to be seen. Thor already had noticed the trip didn't go as well as expected, but now he discovered he lost two of his travellers. _Terrific! Why must it always be problem after problem here at this place? _Thor sighed deep. Yet another problem before he could focus on finding a way to transport them back to their own earth. If it wasn't difficult enough already, the portal came from the nothing and had disappeared the same way. At this point, Thor had no clue yet how to fix this, but he wasn't planning on letting his travellers notice this minor detail.

'Weren't there two more?' Chris asked.

'We'll find them, they cannot be far!' Thor responded, hoping that turned out to be the case.


	3. The Dragon And The God That Rode It

Loki had dropped his plans of revenge, at least for this moment. Thor wasn't responsible for the choices his father made in the past, so he couldn't blame him. But that didn't changed the fact Loki had always felt like he was the misfit of the family. Somewhere deep within him, Loki must have felt that he wasn't Odin's son. He was the son of Frost Giant Laufey. Despite of the fact it meant that Loki wasn't Frigga's son either, biologic or not, Loki's and Frigga's mother and son band was even stronger than the one she shared with Thor, the son from her flesh and blood. Loki regretted and hated himself for his last words he spoke to her. Frigga had never seen Loki as a son she adopted, from the moment she held little baby Loki for the first time, he always had been her own son. From that very moment she had known that Loki was meant to be her son and that it had been in both of their soul's divine blueprints all along.

Nevertheless, revenge indeed was in Loki's nature. And he did took it by killing Laufey and by banishing his foster-father Odin to earth, force-less of course. For a brief moment Loki was able to taste how ruling Asgard was like. A part of it Loki had rated as a lot of fun, but he also discovered the, mildly said, lesser fun part about ruling a place. So perhaps deep inside of him, Loki had felt a little relieved when Thor came back and found out about his betrayal. Loki's happy reunion with his brother was rather short. Thor resented Loki for pulling this fake death trick on him again. He gave him a choice: Loki could either help Thor finding his father back or he would remain the rest of his life behind bars again. Loki decided to go for the first choice, however it got postponed because of certain odd circumstances. Thor talked about a portal and lookalikes. Loki didn't quite understand, yet it was fine.

Loki had found another distraction. A dragon, coloured black with touches of red shades present on his the ends of his wings. The dragon, loyal to Loki, he had taken from another realm. The dragon was old and to be seen on the many scars he had, he had fought many, perhaps not all even free willingly, battles. A kid, one of Asgard's youngest residents, had suggested Loki to name the dragon Scar, so he did. Even though Thor wasn't excited at all about having a dragon in Asgard, he allowed the dragon to stay for a while if Loki would eventually find it another home.

Loki got up pretty early this morning, so he decided to take Scar for a ride. Although it calmed him down, it overwhelmed him with a great powerful feeling once again as well. In distance Loki noticed two strangers standing on the Bifröst. Loki figured he looked at the people Thor talked about. They were dressed in dark clothing, meaning they weren't really standing out because of their looks. However, because they kind of were fighting Loki found them quite noticeable. Loki witnessed a young man being awfully aggressive against this young lady who tried her best in escaping from him. She seemed to fear him a little. Thor once again created a mess, Loki thought head-shaking. _Why on earth- sorry, Asgard would he have left them out here?_ The woman took a few steps backwards, towards the edge of the rainbow bridge. Only she didn't realized it was one step too far. In vain, she tried to remain her balance. Loki witnessed her falling and immediately responded. 'Scar, dive!'

So this was it, Bonnie thought. Being here had been her biggest dream. She dreamed about escaping reality here with Thor and Loki and now with only having met Thor briefly and not even seeing a glimpse of Loki, it turned out to become her end. Soon she would hit the water, the wild water of Asgard that seemed to be alive from itself. Of course, Bonnie was able to swim, but this water was so aggressive not even a professional swimmer would manage to survive. Then suddenly an arm out of nowhere grabbed her. Before she knew it she was sitting on a dragon and a man, who the arm belonged to sat behind her. He held her with a firmly grip which did hurt her a little, but she seemed to be save from the water.

'Hold him tight!' Bonnie recognized this deep but elegant voice and in a eyewink she noticed a black hair lock. It was Loki. 'Try to calm down your heart beatings. You made a nasty fall. You might feel dizzy for a while, but it can become much worse if you go into shock,' Loki continued while Bonnie still was speechless. Indeed, her breathing was upset. But who would blame her? It's not like she hadn't a lot to process. The fall, the God who grabbed her and the dragon who was still flying around with her.

'Just enjoy the view, this usually works for me too.' Easy for him to say, Bonnie thought. She couldn't even hold the dragon well, making her slip away. Loki noticed, quickly he turned her around and reinforced his grip around her waist. The view she now had didn't disappoint her at all, but would definitely not help in calming down her heart beatings. She looked straight into Loki's dark, attractive eyes.

'Damnit Loki, get her back here!' Thor's voice echoed and he didn't sounded like he was very pleased.

Just like the old days, these sort of events frightened Thor. When there's trouble, Loki always succeeded in making them even worse. Thor had intended to keep Loki as far away from his guests, but witnessed his failing. Fortunately for him, the dragon landed quickly. Instantly Thor pulled the girl away from the dragon. Then he turned to his brother. 'What are you doing here? And what makes you think you can fly her around?' Thor loudly spoke and with a lot of anger he almost teared Loki's golden helmet off his head.

_Typical Thor,_ Loki thought. 'What am I doing here? Well, if I wasn't here she would have been dead by now! Did you rather have that?' Then he turned himself to Owen. 'You think you're quite something, don't you? Picking on such a petite lady. Hmm, in front of me there's not much left of you now is it? Cat got your tongue?' Loki said with showing his disapproval. Surely him standing in front of an enormous dragon larger than any animal he had ever seen had a huge part in the reason why Owen froze up.

Thor hated to admit that Loki was right. His brother had saved her and with that he prevented a tragedy. He took a deep breath. 'Loki..'

Loki decided he'd better ignore Owen for the rest. The guy clearly was in the wrong place. And also he wasn't worthy of receiving his attention, at least not around Thor when he had to play nice. 'Where would you be brother, without me?' Loki said and then he looked at the short-haired Thor and the short-haired Loki, whom he immediately recognized as the lookalikes Thor had told him about. He stated the short hair on the well-known faces was an odd sight and it reminded him never to cut his hair.

Thor noticed his brother's strange way of looking at the actors. 'This is Chris Hiddleston,' Thor padded Chris on the back. 'And that's Tom Hemsworth, if I remember it right! They are the lookalikes I told you about, however they call themselves actors,' Thor explained.

'Actually it's the other way around. Perhaps this helps: Thor-Worthy-Chris-Hemsworth!' Chris interfered.

Except for a little laugh regarding Chris's comment, more couldn't escape Bonnie's mouth. This whole event and standing eye to eye to a doubled version of her heroes, still had her that shocked.

'It's a miracle he succeeded in remembering your last names in the first place,' Loki started as he repeated their last names in his mind. _Hiddles.. Hiddleston. Worth.. Hemsworth._ Then when Tom reached out his hand to give Loki a film handshake, Loki vacantly answered it.

'I'm Tom Hiddleston,' Tom said.

'Loki. This is awkward.' Loki still looked his eyes out towards the actors. 

'Thanks for saving me,' Bonnie finally said, with a soft and shy voice. While talking to Loki, she stared at the dragon. Apparently she thought looking at the dragon instead of looking into Loki's eyes, would prevent her face from turning red. The dragon had bend his head down to where she stood.

'He likes you. I don't see him do this often, perhaps it's because you don't fear him.' Loki noticed how the actors and the other guy tried to keep themselves as far away as possible from Scar. 'Don't be deceived by his look, from the inside he's like a Labrador!' Loki said to Tom and Chris, with giving Tom a wink. Tom softly smiled, it was the effect Loki's comment had on him.

'Now, bring him away. I need to guide my guests to the healing pool*. It's a long walk,' Thor took a look at his guests. 'At least for you mortals it is..'

Loki shrug. 'You know, I could..'

'No! Take him away!' Thor cut off his brother. He already had to hold in his breath when he saw the dragon flying around with one of his guests, let along all of them.

The healing pool was located at a different side of Asgard and was hard to reach. Actually it was a small island, detached from Asgard, however a small bridge was built to cross the waters. Still, Thor did not feel very comfortable going on there with four vulnerable people. 'Loki, the spaceship, is the thing still..' Thor asked his brother.

'Indeed, still there where I last used it. You could use it for the trip back, but with your experience of flying spaceships, I think they're all better off if you use your hammer as a transport tool with them hanging hand in hand as a sling below you.'

Everyone looked at Loki shockingly. Everyone except for Thor, he threw his brother a vile look. 'Don't worry, I be there.' Loki then said. He grinned inwardly when he noticed a look of relief on some of the faces of their guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * The healing pool is something that started to live in my rich imagination and definitely a water I would dare to take a dive in! Wait and see for the next chapter. :)


	4. The Healing Pool

After arriving at the Healing Pool, Thor explained its purpose. It was one of the newest places of Asgard. It‘s arrival had meant the loss of the jobs for most healers, because it had replaced most of the works previously done by the them. During his ruling period Loki, disguised as Odin of course, had figured to give the unused island of Asgard a purpose. Before Loki had often visited the island and had found his needed rest there. When he isolated himself on the island and relaxed, he was able to switch off certain things in his mind which, something he often desired. Then he had discovered the warm water present on the island gave him a strange side effect. As Loki lied down in the water, meditating and plotting, it gave him vibrations and when he got out, he had felt like a reborn. One day he noticed it had healed a small wound he had, so Loki ordered workers to take on this project of building this healing pool. With the help of a little magic, the place soon was revived. Obviously Loki often took advance of it himself, and had reserved the pool for himself most of the time. Besides for healing yourself, the pool was to be called one giant spa surrounded by waterfalls and nature that looked so much more alive than the most greenest paradises earth knew. Loki‘s next desire was to add a bubbling part in it.

All this happened in Thor‘s absent, therefore he still did not fully understand how the pool worked. Just like Loki, he himself actually only had used it for personal desires, wherefore the water perhaps was not intended to use for. Thor experienced explaining its purpose to mortals was complicated. Besides healing physical damages, for mortals it turned to wipe out earthly damages like diseases as well. When Chris Hemsworth signed to go in first, Thor also mentioned him it freed the body from unwanted body hair, if that was one of your personal desires. He gave Chris a wink before the guy was out of their eyesight.

Out of sight from the pool, the remained waited. Because there wasn't anything else to do, they took the opportunity to get to know each other a little better. ‘That was quite the adventure for you, Bonnie,’ Tom mentioned.

Bonnie realized she had been awfully lucky today. She could have died a horrible death today, yet the only side effect she got burdened with was a bit of dizziness. She had experienced Loki‘s rescue as a thing that only happened in fairy tales. ‘Most women dream of a prince arriving on a white horse,’ she dreamily spoke. Her voice sounded like she still was elsewhere.

‘In English we call it a knight in shining armour, but you've been rescued by a God riding a dragon, way more interesting!’ Tom continued as he smiled at her.

Thor shook his head. ‘I wouldn’t compare Loki to a fairy-tale prince..’ he mumbled. Bonnie wisely kept her silence, as she figured Thor wouldn't exactly be pleased if she argued against him on this. To her Loki rather came though as a gentle person as he concerned about her falling into shock. In her imagination she replayed today‘s happening several times. Bonnie was probably taking a deep dive in her mind that she hadn't noticed that after a short time, Chris, who actually took a real dive, had returned.

‘This water.. I cannot even compare it with the water we have on earth!’ Chris seemed to feel like he was a reborn man, yet he quite looked the same. ‘Tom, your turn!’

Tom quickly shook his head. ‘Your headage, Bonnie. I‘d suggest you to go first,’ he said, calmly.

‘Now I feel bad for crawling in first!’ Chris confessed after Bonnie had thanked Tom and left.

Thor clapped his hands, taking the actors out of their conversation. ‘She‘s a woman so we probably have plenty of time for some man talk!’ he threw Owen a wink, who‘s face proved he was right. Then Thor turned to Tom and Chris. ‘So, you guys are brothers too?’ he asked. When Tom quickly said no, Thor had the next obvious question ready. ‘Adopted?’

Chris smiled and shook his head. He hesitated if he should response with that they both felt like they were adopted in the Marvel family, but decided not to since Thor probably wouldn't understand it anyhow. 

When alone, Bonnie undressed herself and quickly she disappeared herself into the water. The water felt pleasant and warm. All around her magical looking sparks appeared. Because of their enchanted look and because of her huge imagination, Bonnie almost felt like she was about to be transformed into a Disney princess.

The place had a stunning, calm and magical look. Bright blue water, surrounded with lots of green exotic plants. A paradise, full of life. The water gave her a vibrating feeling causing Bonnie to almost loose herself in the water as she became one with the place. Nearby her a beautiful bright blue butterfly sat on a plant, spreading its lovely wings. The creature didn‘t seemed to be bothered by Bonnie being present so closely. Bonnie showed the butterfly a soft and innocent smile, as she enjoyed her moment of silence. Also she swum for a while and took enough time to relax with her eyes closed.

Bonnie didn't wanted to keep Tom waiting too long, so she went out, feeling like the lightest feather. After she had fully dried herself, she kind of was shocked while seeing her own reflection in the mirroring bright water. From what she could see the colour of her hair had gotten brighter and it seemed to have gained more volume. Even her breasts were bigger! It were the signs of the personal desires Thor forgot to mention. Fortunately, she felt a lot better from the inside as well. Escaping a small sigh, Bonnie took on her new clothes and got back to the others. She hoped nobody noticed her changes, but when she realized all eyes were pointed at her she could just die.

‘How do you think I got my muscles?’ Thor joked as he gave Bonnie a big wink.  


These were the kind of moments Loki truly was grateful for the many abilities he had. To hide himself near the pool, Loki had disguised himself as a beautiful blue butterfly. He thought he had earned himself a reward, after he had fulfilled his good of the year act by saving the girl. He had observed her during her time in the healing pool, vulnerable and naked. The view had pleased Loki very well. Also, regarding to his impression the girl had not seen the butterfly as a disturbing factor at all, she even seemed to like its presence. Of course she didn‘t knew it was him.. _Ignorance is bliss.._ Loki shrug while he was grinning inside. Whilst Loki had still buried himself deep in his thoughts, he hadn‘t noticed Tom‘s entrance. Again his curiosity started to dawn on him. Loki decided to stay just for a little longer, to watch if this man was his exact copy, in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think of this chapter? Here's a view of how in my head the Healing Pool sort of looked. And isn't Loki a beautiful butterfly?


	5. Loki‘s 'Ta-da' 2.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is based on two of my favorite moments between Thor & Loki in Thor The Dark World. One is where Loki annoys Thor in the spaceship and the other is Loki's ta-da scene.

By the time everyone had used the pool, Loki arrived. 'I thought I said I don't need your help!' Thor reacted when he laid eyes on his brother. He let out a deep breath while he guided his guests towards the spaceship.

'I'm here now,' Loki shrug and grinned when his eyes met the spaceship. For Thor that look was enough to start questioning if Loki's intentions truly didn't involve anything dark. 'And inside this thing, you need my help,' Loki continued.

Thor looked away, rolling his eyes. 'No, I don't. I remember how this thing works..'

The sight of the spaceship surely had awakened the enthusiasm and curiosity for the guests as well. Especially Chris seemed to be highly impressed. 'Neat! What is it called?' he asked both of the gods. 'You keep referring to it as This Thing..' Chris frowned.

'Actually I haven't thought of a name yet..' Loki responded.

'This Thing.. This Thing..' Thor repeated Chris's words. 'I like that. "This Thing" it is!' Thor laughed as he let everyone enter the spaceship. He took a look at Loki who shook his head. 'I'm the king of this kingdom now so, my call!'

  
Inside the spaceship all, but Thor and Loki were buckled up and soon the two brothers were arguing about how the ship needed to be started. Thor simply pressed every button he could find. 'I thought we were over this! Don't hit it. Just press it gently. This must be a female thing,' Loki said and peeked backwards at Bonnie, giving her a wink.

'Shut up, Loki!' Thor snarled.

A bit sneaky, Loki pressed a random button and surprisingly it started. It caused Thor really to start feeling even more annoyed. 'I assume you also know how to get this stupid ship off the ground?'

Then Loki pushed his complaining brother aside. 'Just enjoy the show,' Loki grimed. Of course he liked to brag a little.

"This Thing" moved but wasn't off the ground yet. 'Loki? Anytime now?' Thor hissed when they almost ended up hitting the water outside.

'If it were easy everyone would do it!' Right after Loki spoke these words the spaceship went up. Loki gave it a proud smile. 'This is so much fun!' The others were pretty quiet what resulted in Loki to continue his talk to himself. 'I think something is missing here.' He hummed a little.

Thor shook his head and lit two fingers in the air. 'Two seconds! He doesn't even manage to shut his mouth for two seconds!' he called out, annoyed.

'I think we're missing some music here.' On the control panel, Loki searched for the right buttons.

'The only thing we're missing is a -SHUT LOKI- button!' Thor loudly complained but the music that started to play had his complains overshadowed.

Chris and Tom gave each other a look. 'How come they have _The Dark World_ soundtrack? Did they discover downloading?' Chris wondered.

'I don't know, but I do know I enjoy it!' Tom answered with a smile.

Also Loki completely gave himself to the sound of the music and to the annoyance of Thor, he hummed it. Then he let go of the wheel, raised his arms in the air and shook his hips.

Thor couldn't believe this man, normally his brother needed some alcohol first before he started to dance. He despised how his brother played with the safety of the humans. If anyone knew how little Loki cared for human's safety, Thor definitely was the one. 'Are you mad?' Thor shouted.

'Possibly!' Loki turned his face, giving his brother a grin. 'But at least I know what I'm doing!' He truly did, because they had just arrived at the other side of Asgard. When Loki landed the ship safely, everyone dared to breathe again. Then he turned around fully, raised his hands in the air again and showed an even bigger smile. 'Ta-daa!'

Softly and beyond Thor's notice when she unbuckled her safety belt, Bonnie giggled. Also Tom showed a little grin when his eyes met Loki's coloured adrenalized eyes.

In a bit of a hurry, Thor made sure everyone got off the ship. He was about to give them a tour and needed to find them rooms where they could spend the nights for so long as they were here. 'I strongly advise you to stay away from my guests,' he strictly warned his brother while he passed the tall, proudly looking God.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you saw the fun in this scene. 
> 
> Don't forget to vote & comment! :)


	6. The Asgardian Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Loki & Tom Hiddleston meet again!

Thor ended his tour nearby the library. ‘For anyone who has no interest in seeing the library, I’m leading the way to the chambers you‘re staying in,’ he said.

‘Actually I would love to see the library!’ Bonnie answered and also Tom decided to stay, exploring the library.

‘Well, don‘t get yourself lost in this maze, I’m not the best tour guy for this place unless someone borrows me one of those navigation thingies you all use on earth!’ Thor loudly laughed as he stared his eyes out. Clearly he’d never spend much time in the library. The God’s action caused an older lady to look up from the corner she sat, organized some books. The lady gave him a head-shaking and irritated look. Immediately, a bit uncomfortable and with slightly a red face, Thor raised his hand. Then he quickly apologized for the loud noise he made.

‘I think it‘s wise that Owen, you come with me and Thor,’ Chris concluded a moment later. Those words spoken by Chris had given Bonnie a feeling of relief, as she felt like Owen was stealing her air that she needed to stay alive, just by being in her present. Bonnie looked her eyes out. This was a place where she could definitely spend hours of her time. The library was huge, books were everywhere. And if you were not gifted of the right super powers, some books were only reachable with the help of a risky stairs.

‘Alright then, follow me guys.’ Deliberately and for not pissing off the library lady even more, Thor spoke it on a whispering tone. Bonnie and Tom immediately started to explore the library as soon as Thor took Chris and Owen with him.

‘If I may suggest you a title, that one might be it,’ a dark voice said to Tom, while he was reading the backside of an eye-catching looking book. It was Loki, who stood behind him. ‘But the best books are stored at the top. I've read the entire section during my time in the dungeon,’ he continued. In his hands, Loki held a few books. He gave one to Tom. For a moment there was a silence. Loki stood eye to eye to his look alike. ‘My brother told me you are the Loki-actor, please explain that to me because he failed,’ Loki finally said. Therefore Tom carefully told Loki about the films that as far as Loki knew, meant his live.

‘Look, I‘m just as confused as you are about these two worlds suddenly combined. We’d just finished one day of shooting for the third Thor film when the portal showed up,’ Tom explained. ‘At first I thought I was hallucinating..’

‘Third Thor? How many do I have?’ Loki asked, however Tom’s face revealed the answer was rather disappointing. ‘None? Come on, I deserve a lot more credit than that!’ Of course, if the regime was in Loki‘s hands there already were dozens of films made about the God of Mischief himself.

‘Who knows what the future will give us,’ Tom spoke rather calm. Of course he was questioning what consequences today’s happenings had for the future, for all of their futures.

Loki‘s day dreaming about making himself the main character got distracted when Bonnie joined them after she walked her round in the library. ‘Bonnie, right?’ He let his eyes flow on her now dressed body, forcing himself to withhold his grin when his mind immediately went back to when he was spying on her in the healing pool.

Bonnie nodded, vacantly. She hoped neither of them noticed how uneasy she felt while being in presence of these two long men, who both were blessed of having such a deep divine voice that could take away a woman’s breath by speaking one single word only.

Loki still held two books in his hands. ‘These are historical and thrilling, and this one has a bit of a romantic touch,’ he winked while handing them to her.

‘Thank you,’ Bonnie responded. It was the second time today that Bonnie thanked Loki. In her head she and Loki shared the most wonderful talks in where she told him how much he or basically Tom, had inspired her. But when standing in front of him, she couldn’t get out a single word of those imaginary conversations. Bonnie wondered if it was just her or if this was just an effect Loki had on women. She smiled and instead, she started to read the backsides of the books while she still felt Loki’s mysterious eyes pressed on her, trying to read her soul. Like she got hit by a blast, Bonnie suddenly felt like she needed to sit down and as she did, she touched her forehead.

‘You still got that light feeling in your head?’ Tom asked her.

Bonnie nodded. ‘Probably because I had much to process today and Owen already had given me a headache this morning,’ she answered while she let escape a small sigh.

‘He‘s been violent to you?’ Tom frowned and next to him Loki started to clench his fists. He had no problems with either Tom or Chris, but Loki already had sensed that this Owen really wasn’t his type of guy and the more he found out about him confirmed that thought.

‘No, it’s just the yelling..’

Loki was about to interfere with asking Bonnie permission for breaking all of Owen’s bones, but he let the thought go. ‘The healing pool should have healed all that,’ Loki said instead. But then he reminded himself of the fact that she had been the one who opened the portal. Now it was probably a side effect she was suffering from. Loki’s curiosity about what was going on inside of that small, human but brilliant head of hers truly got awakened. ‘You should take your rest. It‘s almost dark outside. If you promise me not to tell Thor, I’ll show the both of you something that definitely shall clear your minds.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to vote & comment! :)


	7. Fandral or.. Loki?

After sunset Loki took both Tom and Bonnie outside. For once in his life he declared the fact that his brother's voice was so loud that its reach almost was just as far as lightning a fortunate, because when he heard his laugh from afar he quickly shape-shifted himself into Fandral; one of Thor's best mates. 'For your information, my name is Fandral,' Loki quickly said. This trick was one of Loki's classics, but somehow it always seemed to work on Thor.

Shortly their paths crossed with those of Thor, Chris and Owen. 'I had the same idea popped up, Fandral. Show my guests this lovely view,' Thor said. He was glad to see them, because for a moment he was afraid two of his guests got lost again.

'I needed some air. I already feel a lot better, thanks to Fandral,' Bonnie said.

Loki was fortunate to be a master in imitating, otherwise Thor would have easily known this was him. He nodded to Bonnie. 'My pleasure..'

Thor also brought Chris and Owen with him, of course Bonnie wasn't very fond of seeing her ex once again today.

'Have you met any other great characters in the library?' Chris asked Tom. He was probably hoping to see a glimpse of Sif while they were here in their own movies.

'As a matter of fact, yes, I found the characters in the book I took with me very interesting,' Tom answered. In Loki's benefit, it was the perfect answer because it resulted in losing both Thor's and Chris's attention, as they didn't really cared about what Tom read in a book.

'I thought of giving you all a more extensive tour around Asgard tomorrow, since I still got no clue how to return you all,' Thor begun to speak, awkwardly. 'But I don't know if you're in a condition to go along,' he shared Bonnie a concerned look. He also doubted if it was smart to separate her from the rest; in case she opened a portal again.

_Just brilliant Thor.._,- Loki/Fandral got tempted to speak this thought loud and clear. If Thor came with ideas like this, he wondered if his brother had any brains left inside of his head.

'Isn't there a possibility for her to have a relaxing day tomorrow?' Tom asked quickly because he saw the frustration on Loki/Fandrals face.

A little later:

The stars were shining at brightest. All though it was dark, the sky here had a much more colourful look then it had on earth. Bonnie experienced this moment as breath-taking.

When Thor wasn't really paying attention, Loki/Fandral took Bonnie apart from the others. They were standing behind one giant construction. 'Here your view doesn't contain him.' With a little risk, he took on his own form again. 'Much better! Thor still isn't overly fond of me,' Loki explained. 'That guy, he must have hurt you quite much.' Loki had noticed how insecure she acted when her ex was nearby.

'He took away most of my self-confidence,' Bonnie mumbled.

'Why? The guy's a moron and you are way too kind-hearted,' Loki started. 'You are pretty and not to mention, there was nothing wrong with the way you looked naked before you got out of the healing pool!' Quickly Loki used his hand to cover up his mouth. _Damn, It just slipped out.._ Sometimes Loki really cursed his slithery tongue.

A little shocked, Bonnie took a small step backwards. 'You've watched me while I was in the healing pool?' she asked to confirm what she just heard.

'Yes,' Loki confessed softly and slightly embarrassed he let his eyes steer on the floor. 'Remember the butterfly?' Then he started to talk his way out of it. 'I was curious about that fellow, who apparently is me in a way. I wondered if we were the same, like watching in a mirror. We aren't. I've already once been in the position of believing my whole life was based on a lie. This proves at least my identity is no complete lie. Just to be clear; I've haven't watched the Thor guy, for obvious reasons,' Loki continued.

Bonnie took Loki's hand. 'I understand it must be confusing to find out you're part of a movie, but this.. you standing here is not scripted.' She guided his hand to his chest and let him focus on his own heart beatings. 'This is real and definitely not part of a lie!' Bonnie figured him spying on her didn't really matter anymore.

Loki combined his hands with hers. Her hands were small, soft and revealed her sensitiveness. 'Thank you for your lovely words. I don't deserve it.' Within himself, he wondered when the last time occurred that someone had spoken this heart-warming to him. He couldn't think of anyone else than his mother. 'Now you need to start believing in yourself too. When was the last time you truly looked at yourself in a mirror?'

'There's that snake again! Loco, or what's his name?' Owen said while spying on his ex-girlfriend and Loki. He had his fist clenched. Tom was with him.

'Loki, and it's doesn't look like he's doing her any harm,' Tom responded calmly.

'Did you hear that? He watched us all! He's insane!' Owen listened to Loki's and Bonnie's conversation with disbelief. 'We have to warn Thor!' he spoke louder.

Tom shook his head, wondering if the guy suffered from ADHD or something. 'No, let's not cause a scene. There's nothing going on over there,' he said while he guided Owen back towards the others.

'I see myself in the mirror very often,' Bonnie answered to Loki.

'With what thoughts? When is the last time you've touched and loved yourself?' Loki regretted his curiosity when Bonnie didn't answer and looked down. He lifted her by her chin. 'Perhaps I'm a bit over asking.. Let yourself touch by a man who appreciates you for who you are,' Loki continued. 'By a God,' he spoke, improving himself. Loki paused; he let the star-bright sky and the peaceful silence that surrounded them carry away the both of them while he let his fingertips slide over the soft skin of her chin.

'I've wanted to do this ever since I first looked into your shining blue eyes this morning..' Loki hardly believed what happened inside of him. These were the kind of feelings he managed to keep deeply hidden within himself for decades. Loki held his hands around her face and then he kissed her soft lips gently.

_I'm not poisoning her, right? _ With this sudden thought still in mind, Loki interrupted the kiss earlier then he had wanted to do. He never had kissed a human girl before. Bonnie seemed to be still speechless, but obviously, she was alive and well. 'Will you be in the mood for a um.. Asgardian hot tub tomorrow?' Loki then whispered in her ear.

'You bet I am..,' Bonnie sighed by the thought of it.

Loki smiled and showed Bonnie a wink. 'I should get you back to the others, otherwise Thor is going to suspect Fandral of doing some naughty activities with one of his guests.. Funny if he actually confronts the guy with it..' Loki grinned softly by the thought of it. 'But first this..' Passionate and delicate at the same time, he started kissing her once again when her eyes begged for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a hot tub with Loki? I want that too!
> 
> Don't forgot to comment & vote and if you would like to see more Loki/Thor and more Lion King, you're at the right address!


	8. Tom‘s pancakes, Chris’s eggs and Loki‘s rage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some dry humor xD..

After Chris had spent the early morning to do some stretching and work-outs, Tom greeted him and together they decided to do something about their growling stomachs. Since they hadn't eaten much yesterday, the both of them highly needed to get some food, so they simply followed the scent of freshly baked bread and pan cakes. Finding the table full of delicacies, obviously didn't took them very long. The table already seemed to be discovered by Owen. With his mouthful, the guy was mumbling something bad about Bonnie. He did it in his own language to be sure Chris and Tom both weren‘t able to understand a word of what he was saying. Chris took a few eggs and Tom‘s heart probably started to beat faster when he took a bite from a pancake.

Suddenly Loki was standing behind Owen. It scared him that much that he almost choke in the sandwich he was eating. ‘Will you not sneak..-’ His sentence got rudely interrupted when Loki smashed him against the wall and grabbed his throat. In the God's eyes seemed to live a fueling fire as he looked extremely furious. Clearly Loki had understood the thing Owen mumbled a few seconds ago.

‘Try and I will hunt you down and make you beg not to kill you slowly!’ Loki darkened his face-expression even more. ‘I'm your worst nightmare, you pathetic vermin!’ he threatened. He still had his hand around Owen‘s throat, lifting him. Loki narrowed his grip, deepening his fingers into this mortal‘s skin. Owen gasped for air and he was close to losing his consciousness.

‘Loki, let him go!’ Thor realized he shouldn't have arrived even one single minute later. With lots of aggression, Loki dropped Owen on the floor, leaving him there terrified. Loki was far from steamed out. And again, out of nowhere a portal appeared. It disappeared in less than a second, but not without taking Owen with it..

‘Where did you send him too?’ Thor turned to Loki, assuming that his brother had anything to do with it.

‘That wasn’t me!’ Loki answered.

‘You've made yourself look pretty guilty by having him in your grip, brother,’ Thor continued while Bonnie came in.

Bonnie obviously wondered what they were arguing about now. Then Tom immediately told her about the portal. ‘So, I did it again,’ she assumed. As Tom said a church was visible to see through the portal, Bonnie knew it send Owen back to where they both came from.

‘Have you noticed anything odd right before this happened?’ Thor walked towards her. Bonnie remained silence, while she ran for clues in her thoughts. ‘Anything at all! We need to know how to control it!’ He looked her strict in the eyes as he laid his strong hands on her shoulders.

‘Leave her alone! It‘s obvious she doesn't know! It just happens!’ Loki defended her.

‘No one can blame her for wanting to get rid of him. Didn't you see how upset he made her yesterday?’ Tom added.

Bonnie was grateful to both Loki and Tom for speaking the words she at the moment, couldn't get out. Thor understood. ‘Look Bonnie, I‘m not saying you did anything wrong. I think you better spend this afternoon in the library. We have books about portals, maybe it‘ll clarify anything,’ he said. With that said and Bonnie agreeing, they all let the subject rest for a while. Thor knew that if the books weren’t helpful, another solution had to be found eventually.

‘Great, battery’s empty!’ Chris complained when he was doing something on his phone.

‘Where do you need it for? It‘s not like you can call someone from here,’ Tom frowned.

‘Pictures, video‘s..’ Chris mumbled, kind of distracted. Suddenly, with letting the alarm bells into Chris‘s head ring, Loki grabbed away the phone.

‘Don‘t worry,’ Loki waved and then he pushed the phone into Thor‘s hands. He hinted for Tom & Bonnie to do the same. ‘There! Thor just re-charged all of your battery‘s. Problem solved!’ he grinned. Loki highly enjoyed the look on Thor‘s face, who because he had his mouth full with food, couldn't yell at him.

‘I forgot to ask Fandral yesterday about today‘s trip,’ Thor changed the subject a few moments later. To Loki‘s relief, Thor still had no clue that it was him in the form of Fandral last night. ‘But I‘m sure he will come with us guys. Loki, in case you suddenly grab one of these two by the throat..' Thor glanced from Tom and Chris to Loki. 'I cannot risk taking you with us. I just don‘t trust your anger..’

‘Fine, brother. I have more important stuff to do,’ Loki reacted. Briefly and beyond Thor’s notice, he made eye contact with Bonnie. ‘And I think I‘m going to take Scar for a ride, to cool off. I’ve lost my appetite anyway,’ Loki mumbled with giving the half-empty breakfast table a look. Then he disappeared.

‘When will we go?’ Chris asked Thor after he had swallowed the last part of the boiled egg he was eating.

‘If you‘re done eating, now!’ Thor responded.

‘I‘m ready!’ Chris replied while grabbing a few bread pieces to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EXIT Owen! I wasn't planning on keeping him into the story for long, otherwise Loki perhaps had killed him soon anyway..
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Interested in more Loki, Thor & the Lion King? You're at the right address.. :)


	9. Loki's Illusions

_Listen to by the walls_

_We share the same spaces_

_Repeated in the corridors_

_Performing the same movements_

_Story to story_

_Building to building_

_Street to street_

_We pass each other on the stairs_

Bonnie quickly pressed "NEXT" on her device. She still wasn't able to listen to this song or to any other song from this band. They reminded her too much of memories she'd rather forget. Bonnie used her finger to catch one of her tears and when she remembered why she was here in first place, another upcoming tear disappeared again. Loki had asked her to wait here for him. She found it written on a note inside a book Loki left for her in the library.

_"Dearest Bonnie,_

_Go to the small cottage, in the back of the garden reachable via de backdoor of the library. I'll come after the coast is clear.. Wait for me there._

_Love,_

_Yours truly"_

Softly she let her fingers slid over Loki's written letters. His handwriting looked elegantly and sensitive, like every word was written with lots of care. Once again Bonnie looked around her. Bonnie wondered what made this place so special. The cottage looked abandoned. As far as she could see through the unclean window, the place was dusty and more likely used as a junk storage place. What reason did he have for choosing a place where there was nothing to see? She sat herself down on a rock, because the bench outside appeared like even someone from her small size would've make it collapse immediately.

_If I could_

_Maybe I'd give you my world_

_How can I_

_When you won't take it from me_

_You can go your own way_

_Go your own way_

_You can call it_

_Another lonely day_

The next song ended. Listening to her favourite music cleared her mind and it helped her let go of the thoughts she wasn't supposed to have in the first place.

_Whoa, the hot summer night fell like a net_

_I've got to find my baby yet_

_I need you to soothe my head_

_Turn my blue heart to red_

_Doctor, doctor, give me the news_

_I've got a bad case of lovin' you_

_No pill's gonna cure my ill_

'I like the sound you're playing on that thing,' Loki said after he sneakily appeared, referring to her phone.

Hearing his voice alerted Bonnie and quickly she turned her head towards him. 'Sorry, I hadn't see you arriving,' she said while she lowered the volume of her phone.

'One of my specialties!' Loki showed a big smile and then he added a wink.

Bonnie blushed. 'I like what you did to your hair. You look like a rocker, one with clean hair,' She nervously said after she noticed how different his hair suddenly looked. Loki had given the healing pool a visit this morning. His hair was longer and a bit more wavy.

'Thank you. Small changes every now and then won't kill me..' Loki mysteriously spoke while he touched his hair.

'I've already tried to find something in the books that could explain the portal thing, but so far I've got no luck. Thor said..-'

By placing his finger on Bonnies soft lips, Loki shushed her. 'No need to worry about that now. You don't need to feel rushed because of anything Thor is saying. That oaf doesn't know what he's talking about. I'm pretty sure you can't find anything in those old books anyway..'

Then he sat on a grin again. 'And you must be wondering where's that hot tub I promised you yesterday?' When Bonnie nodded, Loki spread his arms and grimaced again. 'Well, here it is!' Then in one glimpse the place started to change forms and they were suddenly sitting in a hot tub, both wearing swimwear.

_They will not force us_

_They will stop degrading us_

_They will not control us_

_We will be victorious_

_Interchanging mind control_

_Come let the revolution take its toll if you could_

_Flick a switch and open your third eye_

_You'd see that we should never be afraid to die_

'Nice lyrics. I like it!' Loki referred to 'Muse – Uprising' the song that currently was to heard in the background, on Bonnies phone, who herself mumbled something as she was becoming completely zen in the hot water. 'What else can you do with that thing? Is it possible to find some images of me?' Loki wanted to know.

'Everything I previously saved I can show you.' Of course the reach of her phone was not that good to have access to the internet in a completely different world. With blushing, she showed Loki the ta-daa scene that she had used as a ringtone.

'I remember that!' Loki smiled. 'Thor often intents to fall into um.. repetition while commenting on me..' _That sounded better in my head.._ 'Anyway, my chance to repeat my own proud quotes!' He hadn't noticed Bonnie made a picture of him, until she showed it to him. 'Hey, I wasn't prepared for that! You should make a better one!'

Bonnie moved closer to Loki and changed it into the selfie-mode. 'If you insist, I prefer making one of the two of us instead,' she said.

'Is it possible for that thing making pictures without you having to push the button?' Loki asked.

'Yes, why?' Bonnie changed it settings.

'This is why.' Instantly Loki took the girl in his arms tightly with his body close to hers. Then when her phone started to photograph them, he kissed her smoothly. The only thing Bonnie needed to be careful for, was not to drop her phone into the bubbling water.

'If there will be a solo film/series about you, what will be the theme?' Bonnie curiously asked a little later while she let her head rest in his neck.

'How about me rescuing you from some kind of bad man before Thor is able to even locate you!' He raised himself a little from the water, to show her his upper body that didn't look bad at all. 'But if they're looking for something funny, anything regarding our childhood could work too.'

'Batman? If you're going for a DC crossover I prefer to be captured by the Joker..' Bonnie giggled.

'Hmm, are those new Avengers?' Loki frowned his eyebrow while he asked, but Bonnie quickly waved it away with her hand.

However the subject got Loki thinking. 'So besides Thor, Iron Man and Captain America no one else has a solo movie yet?' he continued.

'There are a few that are going to join the Avengers in later films. Recently I've seen the film Doctor Strange. Oh and there's going to be a new Spider-man movie soon!' She remembered the post credit scene in where Tony Stark visited the young guy, however Loki probably heard her brain crack when she tried to remember in which film it was. Every single new MCU film came with a lot of new information, nine of ten times leaving you with most questions unanswered.

Loki took a deep breath. 'And I thought Iron-Man and Captain America were wacky names! Doctor Strange? Spider-man? Who comes up with those names?' Loki rolled his eyes. 'I bet it's Tony..'

Bonnie smiled. 'Who knows. Tony knew Spider-man's aunt,' she jokingly mumbled with showing a little grin.

With her eyes closed, Bonnie still let her head rest at Loki's shoulder. Much time had passed and if it was up to her, this moment was never going to end. 'Open your mouth, I've got something to fill it with,' Loki suddenly broke the silence.

'What did you just say?' Bonnie looked up, right into Loki's mischievous eyes. Then she saw he held a plateau with two cocktails on it with his free hand. Before Loki could spill it on her, she took one.

'Tequila Sunrise, I guessed you'd appreciate one,' Loki winked.

'Did someone bring these?' Bonnie asked confused.

Loki smiled. 'No, actually those are illusions too. But don't worry that doesn't affect the taste or effect..'

A while later, when the alcohol did its job, the two were mixed up in a kiss again. Bonnie sat on Loki's lap, her hips wiggled because even though Loki held her obsessively, she struggled with holding her grip. The heavy bubbling water kept slipping her away. Of course her movements weren't exactly to be easy ignored for a man who couldn't remembered the last time he had been intimate with a woman.

'You're teasing me,' Loki panted.

A blush appeared on Bonnies face when she felt something hard pressing against her thigh.

'A _minor_ extra,' Loki smirked. 'However I assure you there's nothing _minor_ about it, I'm halve a Frost _Giant_ remember?' he continued.

'Now, who's teasing who?' Bonnie responded and wiggled her hips a little more, now on purpose.

'Gods..' Loki knew for sure, if their private parts weren't covered by the swimwear he'd already filled her. And for her sake it probably was for the best he retained himself, for now. 'I'll blame the cocktails or the song your phone is currently playing!'

_You know that I can hardly wait_

_Just to see you_

_And I know you cannot wait_

_Wait to see me too_

_I've got to touch you_

Bonnie softly giggled. 'I'm normally not like this,'

'Tell that to your playlist,' Loki responded. It probably was for the best or better said; her sake that they needed to wrap up this cosy meet-up real soon anyway.

_At the drive in_

_In the old man's Ford_

_Behind the bushes_

_Til I'm screamin' for more_

_Down in the basement_

_Lock the cellar door_

_And baby_

_Talk dirty to me!_

ELSEWHERE:

'I could use a drink!' Chris complained after a long walk.

'Soon,' Thor responded, admitting he wanted a drink as well. 'I'm wondering if Bonnie stayed at the library the entire time,' he continued.

'She said something about a hot tub yesterday,' Tom shared to the conversation.

Then Thor suddenly stopped and stepped backwards. 'Besides the secret spot at the healing pool, which.. if it's even finished already, is impossible for her to reach by herself, we don't have a hot tub here in Asgard,' he started to speak like he was close to completing a puzzle. 'One can only be created by a.. illusion. Damn!' Enviousness filled his face. 'Loki!' Thor realized he failed in keeping his brother away from the most vulnerable one of his guests. 'I cannot use his interfere! You've seen her condition yesterday,' he said while turning to Fandral.

'Well actually, I haven't met her yet but I'll take your word for it,' Fandral shrug.

Then Thor realized he felt for one of Loki's classic tricks again. 'Terrific, Loki! Why didn't I see it was him?' Then he noticed Tom quickly turned his face away from him. 'You knew and it didn't bothered you to tell me?' Thor spoke with disbelief. 'Actually I can't say it surprises me that much..'

'He meant her no harm, I saw that. I've been him, I know..' Tom tried explaining his connection to Loki and his eyes begged Chris to assist.

'No, even you can't know what's going on inside his head! You aren't him right now!' Thor responded.

Chris nervously wiped off his sweaty forehead. 'I understand your feelings Tom, but he's right. No camera's, no set.. These characters..' He couldn't finish his sentence and knew he wasn't helping. Softly he patted his friend's back.

Thor sighed. 'A hot tub. I really don't get him..'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I get him, you? Don't you want to share a hot tub with Loki too? ;)
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to vote & comment! :)
> 
> Interested in more Loki, Thor & the Lion King? Follow me :)


	10. The Asgardian Pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I originally wrote this scene, I apparently was in a funny mood.. But I will share it anyway. Some things you must not take too seriously ;).

As an end for his tour and as planned, Thor went with the guys to the pub. He wasn't able of taking more than a few sips from his beer. Now his mind was more with Loki than with his beer, a thing that perhaps had become a weekly routine. Also Sif and Fandral joined them in the pub.   
  
'What are you going to do about Loki? You must be aware that he's planning using her to escape to that what's called the real world!' Sif started, giving Thor even more reasons to lose his appetite for the beer. 'Every minute he's alone with her there's a chance she'll accidentally opens that portal!’  
  
Thor took a deep breath as he hid his face behind his hands. 'I'm aware of all of that Sif!' He had warned Loki in advance, but by all means if he said it to a chair, the chair still had listened better.   
  
'Imagine what kind of damage he'll cause there! With or without that dragon of his!' Sif continued sharing her concerns.  
  
'And I'm definitely not happy with the fact that he uses my form to play his pranks. I have a reputation to think of, you know!' Fandral complained which made Thor roll his eyes.  
  
'Oh yes, because your reputation is the most important thing right now!' Thor responded sarcastically. 'You don't need to throw it into my face, please, the both of you..'  
  
Tom thought he heard Bonnie's voice a little afar. 'Shh, I think they're coming,' he said, whispering.  
  
Immediately, Thor reacted. 'Okay, everyone act normal. Don't let him suspect we're on to him!' he shared, but got confused when he had a closer look on Loki. 'Is it just me or does he seem to be a little drunk?'  
  
Loki plumped himself down on the couch and Bonnie went to sit next to him. 'Oh hello brother, Loki actor, Thor actor and hello lady nag queen.' Then, with a big smile present on his face, Loki turned to Fandral. 'Hello, oh well you know who you are. Or are you in an identity crisis again?' He grinned and turned to Bonnie. 'I assume I had one cocktail too much, are yours working too?'   
  
Thor rolled his eyes again, then he retained Fandral from jumping onto Loki. 'What kind of spectacle is this? You've been drinking cocktails with her while we walked out butts out?' He had to admit his brother was full of surprises.  
  
'If it was up to you, the poor thing had to spend the whole day in the library. What fun is that?' Loki grinned. 'Okay, we had some drinks but only after I saved her from the Joker and some guy who went by the name of the bad man or something like that,' Loki shrug while he tried not to burst into a giant laughter. 'And FYI.. brother, you are definitely not capable of that!' Then Loki let two glasses of wine appear into his hands. One white and one red one. He gave the white one to Bonnie and kept the red one for himself. 'This will be the last alcoholic drink for me tonight.'  
  
Of course and like usual Sif couldn't stand the sight of Loki, his behaviour and his silver tongue. So she left, however not before whispering a 'don't trust him' into Bonnie's ear.  
  
'The Joker? How many portals did you open, Bonnie?' Chris asked.  
  
'None since this morning, Loki's just joking,' Bonnie answered while glancing at Loki who gave her a small wink. Now she felt thankful that because of the alcohol, the real reason why she blushed was easy to hide.  
  
Thor shook his head and remained his focus on Loki. 'There's only one joker she needs to be saved from and that'll be you. I warn you, brother..'  
  


Thor drank his beer. He felt annoyed by his brother, but at least Loki was in no condition of causing any danger at the moment. He watched him sing along with the pubs music, completely out of tune. _Please, don't start dancing. For_ _God's sake.. please, don't start dancing_, he prayed in his own mind. He shook his head when he saw Loki standing up enthusiastically.  
  
'Let's dance!' Loki tried to pull Bonnie up too. Then when Bonnie accused herself of being a terrible dancer which led to her refusing the dance and Loki to stop insisting, Thor felt relieved.  
  
Just when you thought the situation couldn't get any more awkward, someone farted a little too loud. 'Thor please, the thunder isn't supposed to come from your ass!' Loki joked and turned out to be the only one who laughed about it.  
  
'I'm sorry, that was me,' Chris confessed while his face turned red. 'I think I had too many eggs this morning,' he said, almost whispering.  
  
'Yes, you just made that clear!' Loki made a filthy face. Then he turned to Thor, grinning. 'It's not just your looks that could mistake the two of you for being twin brothers!'  
  
Apparently Thor's bucket with Loki's face on it just reached its final drop, as he stood up for making eye contact with the barkeeper. He really had to contain himself from hanging Loki underneath the beer tap in order to make him shut his mouth. 'Closing time!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They better name that Asgardian Pub 'Loki', because it seemed like Loki totally claimed the whole 'scene'.. (He wasn't totally wasted from the alcohol, just a bit tipsy.)
> 
> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Don't forget to vote & comment! :)
> 
> Interested in more Loki, Thor & the Lion King? Follow me :)


End file.
